


The Things We Do For Love

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: AdorableSparkleChallenge [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a hopeless dork, Adora over plans everything, Bow gives bad love advice, But let's be honest it's not a secret that Adora loves her Queen of Dorkmoon, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Secret Prompt, Sort Of, adorablesparklechallenge, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Prompt # 2 for the AdorableSparkleChallenge: Secret.Adora enlists Bow's help to plan a special outing with Glimmer and of course the warrior overplans and finds out that she only needed to ask. But since when does Adora ever do things the simple way?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: AdorableSparkleChallenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is my second submission for the "AdorableSparkleChallenge" (see end notes for the link to the Discord). Second prompt is: Secrets. 
> 
> I'm still working on my other two works, but like I said in my other author's note I am taking a break to complete the 5 prompts for the AdorableSparkleChallenge and then I'll be doing the 2nd Glimadora Week prompts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. It's not as good as the last one in my opinion, but if I let myself I'd never finish this stupid thing soooo here it is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Between Adora and Bow, two of the members of the Best Friend Squad trio, it was hard to say who was worse at keeping secrets. Bow had the best level of measured logical preparation as far as tech went and he had a better sense of how to talk diplomatically when the situation called for it. But when it came to receiving news, be it good or bad, he had no chance in the galaxy of hiding it. His emotions would explode out of him whenever something happened. Adora was no better. She also had a knack for preparation, planning, and strategizing. Her ability to read a battlefield was second to none and many of the princesses looked to her for advice on leading a fight. But she fell flat when it came to preparing for social interactions. No one would blame her of course. Her whole life had been focused on the fight, the war, and winning, first for the Horde and then later for Bright Moon. The fact remained that Adora’s inability to act or to keep things to herself coupled with Bow’s heart on his sleeve attitude, resulted in a challenging situation for the present scenario. 

“I can’t do this.” Adora’s blue eyes widened in a panic as she grabbed her face and paced the room. “What was I thinking, Bow? Why did I think I could pull this off?” 

“Of course, you can.” Bow said, giving her his signature double thumbs up. “You just go up to her and… you know.” 

Adora stared at him and then let out a low groan. Then she shrugged. “You know what, never mind. I can just _not_ do it. What’s the worst that can happen?” She smiled but her eyes were screaming in fearing and uncertainty. 

Bow gave his best friend a dead pan look. “I’ve been sitting on this for a _week_! I can’t keep it in. She probably already _knows_.” He chewed on his nails and joined Adora in her pacing Eventually the two turned at the same time and crashed into each other. Both hit the floor, rubbing their respective skulls and groaning. Adora opened her mouth to say something but a knock startled her into silence. 

“Adora? Bow? Are you two in there?” Adora whipped her attention over to the boy on the ground next to her, shaking her head energetically. 

“We’re both in here. Actually, I was just leaving… Adora has something she wants to ask you.” Bow grinned and before Adora could object, he was at the door, opening it to reveal the Queen. 

“Okaaay…” Glimmer said slowly as she entered the room. Bow put two hands on either side of his best friend’s shoulders. 

“Glimmer.” He said with level of firmness that was usually reserved for talking about war strategies. She stared at him. He was acting strange 

“Yes?” Her confusion only continued to grow as the moment wore on. She looked over as Adora picked herself up off the floor. 

“Go easy on her.” Bow said, jerking his head at Adora. “She, uh, needs to tell you something important.” The Queen raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t like Bow to be vague unless he was planning something. She knew from experience that he couldn’t keep things to himself. But over the last few weeks he’d run away every time Glimmer approached him when he was with Adora. It was odd, but she just wrote it off as a coincidence at first. Then as it became more of a pattern, she had been growing equally frustrated and suspicious of her two best friends. They were spending a lot of time together without her. Even though she was more secure in her relationships than before, she still felt a pang of hurt knowing that they were avoiding her. 

“Bow, what’s going-” He hugged her and was gone before she could finish her sentence. “On.” The Queen sighed and then turned her attention to the blonde standing at the far end of the room, shifting her weight from foot to foot like she was standing on hot coals. 

“So, what’s this thing that’s so important to hide that you’ve been avoiding me so much?” Glimmer asked, folding her arms across her chest. When she saw the wide, deer in the headlights, expression on Adora’s face, the Queen softened and unfolded her arms. “Sorry, that was unfair.” 

Adora waved it off. “No…I’m sorry. I should have just told you. But I kept trying to build up to it and well, Bow found out and then he kept trying to help me and I still kept freaking myself out before I could…” She took a deep breath, realizing she hadn’t taken a breath in the small span of time she’d been explaining herself. “Let me start over.” 

Glimmer watched all this with some amusement at first. But she remembered what Bow had said about going easy on her other best friend. Adora was one of the bravest and toughest warriors, but she was also one of the gentlest hearted people and that could often lead her to be a bit over the top when it came to expressing her emotions. After all, it wasn’t something she knew how to do in the Horde. 

“Hey.” Adora looked up to find Glimmer was now inches away, taking the blonde’s hands in her fingerless glove clad ones. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

The warrior girl swallowed. The blonde knew that. Of anyone, Adora had felt an immediate sense of trust with Glimmer. The pink haired girl had made it her mission to ensure that Adora felt at home in Bright Moon. All the doors, windows, and corridors of the Queen’s heart and soul had opened to the blonde warrior. So why was it so hard to open up to Glimmer in return? 

“It’s just that…” The blonde licked her lips. What she wouldn’t give for this to be like a battle. Bow had told her to think of posing this like a battle strategy so Adora figured it was worth a shot. 

“I’ve prepared a plan for us.” Once the words were out of the warrior’s mouth, she wanted to scramble to pull them out of the air and shove them far away from Glimmer’s line of sight or hearing. 

The glint of amusement was back in the Queen’s eyes. “A plan?” While the pink haired girl had been perpetually confused out of her wits for the past week while the other two members of the Best Friend Squad were absent, she started to sense what was going on. It wasn’t hard when Adora was trying so hard to keep a serious face on while she danced around the subject at hand. 

“Yes, I’ve run through all the possible scenarios and I think that if we go out tomorrow the weather should be nice and take Swift Wind we can be out and back before your first meeting of the day.” The lavender eyes of the Queen continued to stare at the warrior as she began fidgeting. “I’ve even planned a route for us to fly.” 

Glimmer was full blown smirking now and folded her arms across her chest and feigned obliviousness for a moment. While she didn’t know exactly what Adora’s plan was, it was clear that the blonde had something special set up. Possibly an outing for the Best Friend Squad. Why she needed to be alone to present this, Glimmer wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Fly where, Adora?” The Queen asked. All the blood in the warrior’s body seem to flood her face. 

“I want to take you out!” Adora barreled her words out so fast that she nearly winded herself, breathing and doubled over with anxiety. Now it was Glimmer’s turn to be surprised. 

“What?” 

“I have a plan prepared for us to go out and have a picnic.” Adora said, catching her breath. “Here.” She went to the far end of the room and pulled out a map, a scroll with a list of what looked like a menu of food, and another one listing the week’s weather predictions. Because of course Adora would plan for literally everything. The thoughtfulness made the Queen blush a little, but the ridiculous level of planning made her burst out laughing. Adora’s pupils shrunk and her face’s crestfallen expression made Glimmer immediately regret her reaction. 

“You don’t want to go out…” Adora’s mumbling was cut short as the Queen wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

“ _Of course_ , I want to go out with you, Adora!” She drew back, still holding the blonde’s hands. One hand lifted to cup the blonde’s still flushed cheek. “But you didn’t need to do all this just to ask me out.” 

“But I wanted it to be perfect for you.” The warrior girl said with a small amount of pleading in her tone. “I mean, you’re the Queen, and you’re so amazing…I just wanted you to have the best day.” 

If her heart had been calm before, it was beating faster now and the adoration for the warrior girl in the Queen’s heart grew exponentially at those words. Glimmer had always known that Adora couldn’t act to save her life, she couldn’t pretend to be someone or something she wasn’t. And one thing the warrior was, that would never fail to warm the Queen’s heart, was earnest and hardworking. Maybe she overdid it, but in this moment the effort and care taken in crafting the perfect day gave Glimmer all the assurance she would ever need that Adora was steadfast in her feelings. It didn’t matter if her ability to plan a romantic date was a little off. The message was received. 

“I _will_ have the best day.” Glimmer said with a smile. “Because I’ll be with you.” _Clatter-bang!_ The two turned around to see Bow, Castaspella, and several other members of the Princess Alliance stumbling into the room. 

“What…Bow!” Glimmer exclaimed. “How many people did you tell?” The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I may have accidentally…told…everyone at the Alliance meeting?” Glimmer and Adora groaned but then smiled when they caught each other’s eyes. Bow’s eyes sparkled and he pulled them into a group hug. 

“I’m sooo happy for you two!” He was practically crying with joy. And neither Adora nor Glimmer could act like they weren’t feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the AdorableSparkleChallenge and general challenge discord for today: https://discord.gg/ghwywJ


End file.
